discworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja szablonu:Państwo infobox
Użycie szablonu Aby użyć szablonu, należy skopiować tekst z ramki, wkleić do artykułu i uzupełnić, wpisując odpowiednie dane po znaku "=". W przypadku braku danych nic nie wpisywać - pozostawić parametr nie zmieniony (nie kasować go). Aby prawidłowo wypełnić szablon należy skorzystać z opisu parametrów poniżej, a także z podanego dalej przykładu. Opis parametrów ;nazwa_oryginalna : nazwa państwa w języku urzędowym państwa (w nagłówku) ;nazwa_polska : nazwa orygianlana (nieużywane) ;nazwa_dopełniacz : nazwa polska w dopełniaczu (używane w linkach do opisu flagi i hymnu) ;flaga_obraz : nazwa obrazka przedstwiającego flagę panśtwa (w formie Nazwa_obrazka.jpg) ;godło_obraz : nazwa obrazka przedstwiającego godło panśtwa (w formie Nazwa_obrazka.jpg) ;mapa_obraz : nazwa obrazka przedstwiającego mapę panśtwa (w formie Nazwa_obrazka.jpg) ;lokalizacja_obraz : nazwa obrazka przedstwiającego lokalizację panśtwa (w formie Nazwa_obrazka.jpg) ;lokalizacja_współrzędne : położenie państwa (współrzędne geograficzne) ;dewiza : oficjalna dewiza państwa (jeśli istnieje) ;dewiza_język : skrót podający język w jakim zapisana jest dewiza, najlepiej z odpowiednim linkiem (w formie pol.) ;dewiza_polski : tłumacznie dewizy na język polski ;język_urzędowy : język urzędowy państwa ;ustrój_polityczny : ustrój polityczny państwa (najlepiej z linkiem) ;stolica : stolica państwa (najlepiej z linkiem) ;głowa_państwa_opis : opis/nazwa pozycji zajmowanej przez głowę państwa, najlepiej z linkiem (w formie prezydent) ;głowa_państwa : imię (imiona) i nazwisko głowy państwa, najlepiej z linkiem ;w_imieniu_tekst : pole pod imieniem i nazwiskiem głowy państwa - tekst określający pole np. "w jego imieniu" (w domyśle "sprawuje urząd:") ;w_imieniu_urząd : pole pod imieniem i nazwiskiem głowy państwa - nazwa urzędu np. "Gubernator" ;w_imieniu : pole pod imieniem i nazwiskiem głowy państwa - imię (imiona) i nazwisko, najlepiej z linkiem ;szef_rządu_opis : nazwa szefa rządu ;szef_rządu : imię (imiona) i nazwisko szefa rządu, najlepiej z linkiem ;powierzchnia : całkowita powierzchnia państwa w km2 ;powierzchnia_wód : procentowy udział wód w powierzchni państwa ;powierzchnia_miejsce : miejsce państwa w rankingu wg powierzchni ;ludność : liczba ludności ;ludność_rok : rok, na który podany jest stan ;ludność_miejsce : miejsce państwa w rankingu wg liczby ludności ;gęstość : gęstość zaludnienia jako liczba mieszkańców/km2 ;gęstość_miejsce : miejsce państwa w rankingu wg gęstości zaludnienia ;utworzenie_sposób : sposób powstania: "Niepodległość", "Zjednoczenie"... ;utworzenie_data : data utworzenia, uzyskania niepodległości, zjednoczenia ;od_kogo : dodatkowy tekst opisujący utworzenie np. spod panowania jakiego państwa gdy uzyskało niepodległość ;waluta_nazwa : nazwa obowiązującej waluty ;waluta_symbol : symbol obowiązującej waluty ;UTC : odległość czasowa (w godzinach) od czasu UTC (w formie +X/'''-X') ;hymn : oryginalna nazwa hymnu ;hymn_nazwa_polska : polska nazwa hymnu ;kod_ISO : kod państwa wg ISO 3166-2 ;domena : narodowa domena internetowa stron z danego państwa ;kod_samochodowy : kod państwa występujący na plakietkach samochodowych ;numer_kierunkowy : telefonczny numer kierunkowy do państwa (w formie '+00') ;uwagi : dodatkowe uwagi do umieszczenia w tabelce pod mapą Przykład (widoczny z prawej) Przykład użycia szablonu. niektóre z pozycji są informacjami warunkowymi, pojawią się w tabelce jeśli za znakiem = zostanie wpisana wartość, jeśli zaś wartość pozostanie pusta nie będzie wyświetlana. Niepdległość Popszes uważa, że nie powinniśmy w infoboksie umieszczać pozycji niepodległość, jeżeli państwo ją na jakiś czas utraciło (np. Polska). Ja jestem za tym, żeby utrzymać to co było do tej pory czyli pisać datę "ostatniej" niepodległości. Czekam na opinie innych. Zero 17:33, 19 lut 2006 (CET) Tabelka jest dobrą formą podania informacji. Nie wszystkie się jednak do niej nadają. Idealnie pasują wszelkie dane liczbowe, statystyczne czy urzędowe. Generalnie takie, które są '''jednoznaczne' (dające się ująć skrótowo bez ryzyka błędnej interpretacji przez osobę niezorientowaną zbytnio w temacie, którego dotyczą) i prównywalne (dające się zastosować do większości artykułów konkretnej grupy bez zmiany kryteriów). Niepodległość czy generalnie powstawanie państw jest moim zdaniem tematem wybitnie słabym do kategoryzowania. Proces powstawania państwa jest tak różnorodny, bardzo często słabo uchwytny chronologicznie, nieporównywalny. A rubryczka kusi do wpisania czegoś, często do, niestety amatorskiego, szufladkowania skomlikowanych i niejednoznacznych procesów. Informacje w encyklopedii powinny być jednoznaczne i należy się starać unikać możliwości błędnego zrozumienia podanych faktów. Podałem przykład Polski. Wydaje się nam, ze względu na powszechną orientację w ojczystych dziejach, że jest oczywiste co niesie informacja: Niepodległość - 11 listopada 1918, od Rosji, Austro-Węgier i Niemiec. Czy jest to jednoznaczne dla przeciętnego Niemca. W okresie międzywojennym w Niemczech panowało powszechne, usprawiedliwione poziomem dostępu do wiedzy, przekonanie, że Polska jest sztucznym tworem utworzonym w Wersalu kosztem m.in. Niemiec. Czy dziś ta świadomość jest diametralnie inna ? W de wikipedii zajrzy i zobaczy: Unabhängigkeit 11. November 1918. W polskiej zobaczy tę samą datę w tym samym miejscu. Kto tam będzie zaglądał do działu Historia i wczytywał się w dzieje. Co polskiemu gimnazjaliście daje informacja o Bułgarii: Niepodległość - od Turcji 3 marca 1878. Czy aby nie istnieje niebezpieczństwo, że zrozumie to i zapamięta dosłownie. A co to znaczy w przypadku Czech: Niepodległość - rozpad Czechosłowacji 1993. Boję się, ze jakiś młody człowiek będzie identyfikował to co usłyszy o husytach z Czechosłowacją. A Węgry - Niepodległośc od Austro-Węgier, czy Polska istniała wobec tego w XVII wieku ? Kiedy powstała Rosja ? No tak. To za trudny problem. Wstawmy więc, że uzyskała niepodległość od ZSRR w 1991. Myślę, że jest już jasne iż próba zawierania nieporównywalnych, bardzo często nieuchwytnych procesów, kontrowersyjnych nieraz zdarzeń, w postaci hasłowych informacji w tabelce jest niepotrzebna, a może rodzić nieporozumienia i informacje mogą być błędnie odczytywane. Popszes 01:18, 20 lut 2006 (CET) : Najlepszym wyjściem byłoby chyba wstawianie daty święta niepodległości, obchodzonego przez zdecydowaną większość państw. Szwedzki 01:24, 20 lut 2006 (CET) Nie. Jeżli już to rubryka powinna nosić tytuł: Święto narodowe. Popszes 01:39, 20 lut 2006 (CET) brak zgodności z Szablon:Państwo Wszystko super, tylko, że dodałeś kilka moim zdaniem niepotrzebnych informacji. Po dyskusji ustaliliśmy, że nazwa_polska, lokalizacja_współrzędne czy powierzchnia_wód nie jest konieczna. Nie wiem czemu dodałeś hymn_rodzaj. Czy gdzieś będzie inny niż państwowy (narodowy to to samo)? Pytanie czy będziemy wpisywać tłumaczenia nazw hymnów. No i czy wstawiamy szablon z parametrami w artykuł czy tak jak postulował sławojar tylko link ? W większości jest zgodny zaś co do konkretnych informacji to może ich brak tam to przeoczenie. #W artykule Francja jak również w Dyskusja szablonu:Państwo w infobox jest informacja o pow. wód a jest to nowy infobox. Poza tym w wielu artykułach jest już podana szkoda byłby zatem stracić tę informację. #Nazwa polska podana jest na wyrost nie jest w szablonie użyta można więc z niej śmiało zrezygnować, ale dopełniacz jest potrzebny do rozwinięcia linków. #Współrzędne geograficzne lokalizacji może byłby jednak wskazane (i jeszcze do niedawna współrzędne geograficzne były w Wikipedia:Standardy artykułów/państwo). Poza tym w wielu artykułach już są podane zatem szkoda byłby stracić tę informację. # Ewentualnie może nawet należałoby się zastanowić nad tzw rozciągłością południkową i rónoleżnikową. # Zastanawiałem się także nad dodatkową pozycją o współrzędnych geograficznych stolicy. #Tłumaczenie hymnu we Francji wystąpiło i chyba jest jednak wskazane bo przeciez to polska encyklopedia. #O to czy są dwa rodzaje hymnów trzeba by spytać specjalistę (może Jadwigę)od tego bo jednak część jest określana jako państwowe a częśc jako narodowe więc chyba jest jakaś różnica. W dyskusji Dyskusja Wikipedii:Standardy artykułów/państwo Jadwiga twierdzi, że są państwa, które mają dwa hymny (np. Dania). Zatem wskazane byłoby chyba wprowadzenie dwóch niezależnych pozycji (warunkowych): hymn państwowy i hymn narodowy. #Można by także rozważyć dodanie pozycji o długości granic czy produkcie narodowym brutto. #Zdarza się w niektórych państwach, że opróćz stolicy jest też tzw. siedziba władz zatem może też należałoby dodać taką warunkową pozycję. #Dodałem także oprócz miejsca wg liczby ludności miejsce wg gęstości, póki co w tabelce nie jest umieszczone. #Po zastanowieniu dodałem także pozycję Kod ISO co prawda w większości przypadków jest on zgodny z kodem domeny ale jednak nie zawsze. #Zastanawiam się także przy strefie czasowej czy nie powinna się znaleźć informacja (warunkowa) o czasie letnim. #Zastanawiałem się także nad kwestią utworzenia. Dałem jeden parametr warunkowy dotyczący utworzenia. Można też dać niezależne dwa parametry warunkowe jeden dotyczący niepodległości i dugi dotyczący zjednoczenia. Ale jeden o utworzeniu wydaje się uniwersalny i może byc użyty w innych przypadkach. Jeśli chodzi o wstawianie do artykułu to moim zdaniem jak najbardziej tak zwłaszcza w takiej postaci. Zajmuje dużo mniej miejsca niż tabelka i dla zwykłego użytkownika jest znacznie czytelniejszy. Nie ma chyba żadnych powodów aby infoboxy trzymać w oddzielnych hasłach. Danielm 12:38, 18 maj 2005 (CEST) I taka informacja techniczna: jeśli nawet teraz nie chcemy podawać jakiejś danej a wiemy, że może wystąpić lepiej jest podawać w infoboxie pusty parametr. Jest to z tego względu, że wywołąnie jest wrażliwe na brak paramteru bowiem mechanizm wiki nie interpretuje braku jak pustego a jak wypełniony nazwą parametru a w przypadku warunkowych to wygląda jeszcze gorzej. W związku z tym lepiej jest przewidzieć informacje nadmiarowe aktualnie niewykorzystywane bo później będzie łatwiej rozszerzyć zawartość tabelki o te właśnie informacje jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Ale to już wedle ustaleń, któe poczynimy. Danielm 13:16, 18 maj 2005 (CEST) Ad. 1 myślę, że ta informacja jest nawet w każdym boksie, ale jak uzgodniliśmy wyrzucamy ją ponieważ może być myląca (vide: Bahamy 28% wód śródlądowych). A nie uważałbym za wzorzec szablonu w dyskusji tylko w głównym artykule. ad. 3 czy zauważyłeś, że w większości są współrzędne są dla jednego punktu? prawdopodnie są to współrzedne stolicy. Nie widzę większego znaczenia tej informacji (w tym miejscu). Trzeba pamiętać, że stolic może być kilka. ad. 6 kwestia tłumaczenia to sprawa ustalenia czy chcemy czy nie. Pamiętajmy, że docelowo każdy hymn będzie miał artykuł a tam tłumaczenie nie tylko tytułu. ad. 7 wg mnie hymn państwowy i narodowy to inna nazwa na to samo (wyłączając jakieś drobne różnice). Tu będzie państwowy bo są to państwa, o hymnach narodowych (nieoficjalnych) możemy mówić jeżeli naród nie ma państwowości a ma hymn. ad. 8 można by rozważyć jeszcze dużo innych pozycji (święto narodowe itp) ale szablon nie może być zbyt duży i mieć za dużo informacji. Mają się w nim znaleźć najważniejsze informacje. Jeszcze niedawno ktoś postulował, że w infoboksie Polski ma być wicepremier, a jakie znaczenie ma wicepremier? Zero 14:27, 18 maj 2005 (CEST) Ad.1 W jaki sensie mylące 28% to 28%. W innych wersjach językowych też są. Ad.3 Przy poprzedniej dyskusji (jesień ub.r.) sprawadzałem są to współrzędne czegoś w rodzaju środka a nie strolicy i były pobierane z https://www.cia.gov/cia/publications/factbook/fields/2011.html. A umożliwiają zlokalizowanie miejsca. Myślę, że usuwanie danych z infoboxu, których nie ma gdzie indziej w tekście powinno być robione tylko w bardzo uzasadnionych przypadkach i myślę, że po dyskusji na forum. ad. 6 oczywiście sprawa do dyskusji. W szablonie jest to pozycja warunkowa jeśli wystąpi to się pojawi jeśli zostanie pusta to jej nie będzie. ad. 7 jednak nie jest to to samo spójrz do Dyskusja Wikipedii:Standardy artykułów/państwo i uwag Jadwigi. Ad. 8 przy tej okazji właśnie i przejściu na szablon z parametrami należałoby właśnie rozważyć jakie dane należałoby prezentować w tabelce z informacjami oprócz dotychczasowych. Danielm 16:05, 18 maj 2005 (CEST) ad. 1 czytając 28% można pomyśleć, że to kraina tysiąca jezior. Słownikowo śródlądowy to może być "odbywający się na rzekach, kanałach, jeziorach (nie na morzu)". A tu chodzi o morze. ad. 3 nic się nie dzieje bez dyskusji (poręcz Dyskusja szablonu:państwo) ad. 7 nie widzę w tekście poparcia twoich obaw, proszę zacytuj ad. 8 należy rozważyć co dodać a co usunąć. Szablon nie może być kolubryną. Ad. 1. Nie sądzę aby w tym przypadku to było z kolei otwarte morze. Jeśli by to miałoby być morze to stanowiłoby, patrzac na mapę, raczej 90%. A te 28% to całkiem realne na wody sródlądowe. Na mapie widać całkiem duży zbiornik wewnętrzny na jednej z wysp Wielka Laguna (ta najbardziej wysunięta na południe). Co prawda jak nazwa wskazuje jest to laguna ale jednak zbiornik leży wewnątrz lądu. Do tego wystarczy trochę rzek i mniejszych zbiorników i się nazbiera. Bez tej informacji powiększamy z kolei obszar lądu i to w tym przypadku znacząco bo o ponad 1/4. Może należałoby dać link do napisu wody śródlądowe jako hasła z wyjaśnieniem co pod tym opisem rozumiemy. Ad. 3. We wskazanym miejscu jest tylko propozycja/wniosek o zlikwidowanie współrzędnych nie ma zaś żadnej dyskusji. Ad. 7. Cytuję: 4.Nazwa komórki Hymn państwowy nie powinna linkować, gdyż otwiera bez potrzeby stronę Hymn państwowy. Link do hymnu znajduje się przy jego tytule. Zaraz poprawię w ten sposób Danię, która (podobnie jak kilka innych krajów) ma dwa hymny i oba powinny być wpisane. Jadwiga 00:40, 9 cze 2004 (CEST) Ad. 8. Oczywiście, że tak. Chodzi o wypracowanie optymalnej wersji szablonu z niezbędnymi informacjami. Może dobrze byłoby zaprosić na liście do dyskusji innych zainteresowanych. Danielm 21:05, 18 maj 2005 (CEST) :ad. 1 skoro jesteś pewien, że tak jest to mogę tylko przyznać się do błędu. Ja nie wnikałem. :ad. 7 postaram się wyjaśnić słowa Jadwigi. Dania ma 2 hymny narodowy i hymn królewski. Obydwa są oficjalnymi hymnami państwowymi. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze zrozumiałem je. To nie przeczy temu co mówiłem, że w przypadku państw możemy hymn narodowy równać z państwowym. :ad. 3 IMO to przeszło przez aklamację. Było to tym bardziej możliwe, że mało kto chciał podjąć dyskusję. więc oczywiście jeśli znasz zainteresowanych to bardzo prosże zaproś. ja wiem tylko o sławojarze. Zero 21:25, 18 maj 2005 (CEST) ::Ad. 7. Sugerowała ona aby w tabelce umieszczać w takich przypadkach obie informacje. Danielm 10:45, 19 maj 2005 (CEST) ::Podobna sytuacja występuja dla dewizy. Także mogą być dwie lub też np. państwo niw posiada dewizy ale występuje dewiza króla. Co wtedy. Może należałoby przewidzieć dodatkowy warunkowy tekst do wyświetlenia po słowie dewiza.Danielm 10:54, 19 maj 2005 (CEST) ::W przypadku głowy państwa i szefa rządu dodatkowa informacja o urzędzie (prezydent, premier) pojawia się obecnie w tym samym wierszu co imię i nazwisko. W przypadku dłuższego nazwiska może to być złamane po imieniu. Może zatem lepiej byłoby umieścić nazwę urzędu w osobnym wierszu zaś imię i nazwisko pod spodem. A może te nazwy umieszczać zamist napisu głowa państwa, szef rządu odpowiednio. Danielm 11:06, 19 maj 2005 (CEST) ad. 7 Sugerowała żeby umieszczać oba hymny. Oba są państwowymi, nie ma sensu komplikować szablonu. Spójrz w historię na poprawkę Jadwigi. czy można do szablonu dopisywać coś ręcznie? to rozwiązałoby dużo naszych wątpliwości uważam, że opis "głowa państwa" powinien zostać. Każde państwo ma głowę i szefa i to jest to co łączy. Różnice wpisujemy w prawej kolumnie. Zero 11:33, 19 maj 2005 (CEST) :Tylko czy imię i nazwisko ma być w tym samym czy w osobnym wierszu co opis urzędu. Danielm 12:53, 19 maj 2005 (CEST) Niestety do tak skonstruowanych szablonów nie można nic dopisywać ręczenie. Wszystkie pozycje muszą byc podane poprzez odpowiednie parametry w wywołaniu szablonu. Użytkownik wstawiając szablon nie ma dostępu do jego wewnętrznej treści. Dlatego też w przygotowaniu szablonu trzeba poświęcić więcej czasu na omówienie różnych wariantów. Oczywiście zmiany można wprowadzać także później (np po sprawdzeniu działania w praniu na kilku artykułach). Jeżeli jednak zmiany dotyczą dodania nowych parametrów to artykuły używające poprzedniej wersji wymagają poprawienia w wywołaniu szablonu. Danielm 12:45, 19 maj 2005 (CEST) Stąd też obecność parametrów warunkowych, które są wyświetlane jeśli zostnie podana dla nich wartość. Danielm 12:49, 19 maj 2005 (CEST) Wersja ostateczna Proponuję przyjąć wersję ostateczną dla szablonu: 1. Hymn na stałe państwowy bez parametru rodzaj 2. W szablonie nie będą wyświetlane współrzędne ale proponuję zostawić parametr aby w tych opisach państw gdzie są podane były przeniesione do szablonu. Jak nie będzie burzy z tytułu usunięcia informacji to z czasem się jej pozbędziemy całkowicie. Danielm 11:23, 23 maj 2005 (CEST) * Proponuję używać pojęcia "jednostka monetarna". "Waluta" to raczej kolokwializm.Kuba G 14:07, 23 maj 2005 (CEST) :Tak ogólnie waluta to nie kolokwializm, ale może faktycznie tu jest. Zmieńmy więc na jednostka monetarna bo i tak to linkuje. Kończmy to szybko i zacznijmy testy. Zero 15:22, 23 maj 2005 (CEST) ::Rodzaj hymnu wywalony, jest na stałe hymn państwowy. Waluta zmienieniona na jednostka monetarna. Współrzędne geograficzne nie są wyświetlane aczkolwiek tam gdzie występują zalecana aby w wywołaniu szablonu pozostawić. Myślę, że można przystąpić do wprowadzania szablonu do artykułów o państwach, Jak coś wyjdzie w praniu to się na bieżąco zmodyfikuje. Danielm 09:04, 24 maj 2005 (CEST) Szablon bardzo dobry, informacji nigdy nie za wiele. Zgadzam się co do nazwy jednostka monetarna. Cubus 23:51, 24 maj 2005 (CEST) Pojawia się problem w przypadku gdy nie ma dewizy. dewiza_język i dewiza_polski powinny być warunkowe. Zero 14:47, 29 maj 2005 (CEST) :Czy chodzi o warunkowe wstawianie całego wiersza dotyczącego dewizy czy też tylko informacji o języku oraz polskiego tłumaczenia. Danielm 14:05, 30 maj 2005 (CEST) Myślałem tylko o języku i tłumaczeniu, bo umówiliśmy się, że wpisujemy "brak" gdy dewizy nie ma. Niestety słówko brak będzie niepotrzebnie pisane kursywą, ale jakoś to zniesiemy chyba. Zero 17:32, 30 maj 2005 (CEST) :Zrobione. Jeśli dewiza zostanie pusta automatycznie będzie wyświetlony tekst brak normalną czcionką (bez kursywy)(przykład Bhutan. Danielm 09:00, 31 maj 2005 (CEST) marszałkowie Marszałkowie są obok prezydenta i premiera najważniejszymi osobami w państwie (m.in. w razie opróżnienia urzędu prezydenta to oni go zastępują). Ponadto jako jedyni obok prezydenta i premiera mają prawo do specjalnie finansowanej opieki zdrowotnej. Warto więc, aby znaleźli się w szablonie. Micga 20:27, 29 paź 2005 (CEST) Mówisz o sytuacji prawnej w Polsce, a szablon jest opracowany tak, żeby był mniej więcej taki sam we wszystkich krajach (bo to w końcu szablon). Czy gdyby przegłosowano, że marszałkowie powinni się znaleźć w szablonie to uzupełnisz przewodniczących parlamentu we wszystkich krajach? Zero 20:31, 29 paź 2005 (CEST) Oznaczenia innych środków lokomocji Konkretnie chodzi o oznaczenia literowe jednostek latających oraz graficzne tychże, ale wojskowych. Ja mam oznaczenia praktycznie każdego państwa, zresztą "lotników" trochę na wiki jest i da sie to zrobic skoro sa oznaczenia samochodowe to czemu nie dodać lotniczych. I jestem gotów wprowadzać do każdego państwa. -PioM Dyskusja 17:49, 21 lis 2005 (CET) :Osobiście jestem przeciw dodawania, zbyt dużej ilości szczegółów do infoboksu. Oznaczenia lotnicze czy militarne to nie to czego choćby 50% wchodzących na stronę interesuje w pierwszym rzędzie. Napięcie już bardziej. Nie znaczy to oczywiście że te informacje nie powinny się znaleźć w innej części arta. Kpjas ⇔ 11:42, 21 lis 2005 (CET) Te cywilne to nawet jakoś bym scierpiał. Żeby jednak infobox zbytnio się nie rozrastał to usunąłbym ISO, które w każdym przypadku jaki znam, pokrywa się z domeną. Zero 21:53, 21 lis 2005 (CET) Pierwszy przykład różnicy to Wielka Brytania ISO: GB zaś domena: .uk. Istnieje dużo różnych kodów dla Państw my w infobox podajemy cztery: ISO, domena, kod samochodowy i numer kierunkowy, literowy kod waluty. Oprócz tych są jak wyżej wspomniany kod lotniczy, ale są też kody (prefiksy) stosowane w krótkofalarstwie, ISO numeryczny oraz trzyliterowy, cyfrowy kod waluty, kod FIPS i pewnie jeszcze inne. Może w taki razie sensowne byłoby zamiast rozszerzać infobox doadać w tekście zestandaryzowaną tabelę (nowy szablon), któa zawierałaby docelowo wszystkie stosowane kody dla państwa. 08:41, 22 lis 2005 (CET) ::O świetny pomysł, bo prozy czytać często nie mam czasu a zebranie takich informacji w formie tabelarycznej jest wygodne i łatwo zauważalne nie trzeba szukać zbytnio i czytać. A tu robię z Joymasterem tabelkę zbiorczą kodów lotniczych. -PioM Dyskusja 18:45, 22 lis 2005 (CET) sprawa: Boldy Wikipedysta:Beno chce zniszczyć boldy w szablonie, ja myśle że z boldami wygląda lepiej np. Nazwa z boldami jest wyraźniejsza i ładniejsza a bez boldów to chuderlaki. - protest - Strona protestacyjna Cypr 13:49, 30 gru 2005 (CET) Jeszcze zobaczymy Otóz w projektowaniu typograficznym mamy naczelną zasadę nie mnożenia bytów, zwaną zasadą unikania podwójnych wyróżnień, która jest odniesieniem do Brzytwy Ockhama, a która ma zastosowanie w wielu sytuacjach - np. nie robi się jednocześnie bolda i kursywy, nie robi się jednocześnie cudzysłowu i kursywy, nie daje się wcięcia akapitowego w pierwszym akapicie (bo po co?), nie daje się dwukropka w nagłówkach tabel (bo po co?) itp. itd. W tabelach dopuszcalne są boldy w nagłówkach, ale raczej tylko tych największych, czyli tytułach biegnących w poprzek całej tabeli i faktycznie ładnie to wyglada (prywatnie tak nie uważam). Nie ma natomiast najmniejszego sensu boldowanie każdego elementu w lewej kolumnie - bo brzydko to wygląda, niepotrzebnie wyróżnia to, co i tak wiadomo, że jest tytułem rzędu tabeli i zaburza szarość bloku tekstu. Jest nieestetycznie i w profesjonalnym składzie wystepuje coś takiego incydentalnie - tylko wtedy - gdy naprawdę jest konieczne. No ale w Wikipedii siedzą głównie amatorzy, którzy muszą wszystko udziwniać, bo profesjonalizm określają jedynie miarą skomplikowania wyglądu. W naszych wikipediowych zastosowaniach mamy wręcz kuriozalną sytuację, bo tabele mają TYLKO dwie kolumny w większości przypadków, a co za tym idzie, grozi nam absurdalne wręcz boldowanie AŻ POŁOWY powierzchni tabeli. To jest na zwykły zdrowy rozum złe projektowo. Typografia jest naprawdę prosta - wystarczy patrzeć krytycznie na swoje "dzieła". A gdybyście mieli wątpliwości, co do mojej wiedzy i zaleceń, to polecam prawdziwy koszmarek w tabelach na stronie http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sytuacja_homoseksualistów_w_Polsce gdzie normalny skład, czyli to, co powinno dominować w wypełnieniu tekstem tabeli, jest w ilości zaledwie paru procent. Kicha wręcz nieprawdopodobna - niemalże całość jest powyróżniana dowolnymi sposobami. No ale geje lubią sie ubierać pstrokato i kolorowo, to na razie nie interweniuję ;-))) 14:42, 30 gru 2005 (CET) Flaga Co się stało z wyśrodkowaniem flagi w pionie ??? --FilMys 19:35, 13 lip 2006 (CEST) Flaga i godło Flaga i godło powinny być ustawione tak jak na angielskiej wikipedii, czyli po środku. Tak to dosyć dziwnie wygląda. Adam1993 08:46, 23 sie 2006 (CEST) UTC Cześć, dlaczego strefa czasowa jako jedyny parametr sama się umieszcza? Jak można tego uniknąć? Pozdrawiam, Klemens (dyskusja) 21:36, 21 maja 2007 (CEST) :Jeśli nic nie wpiszesz pojawi się domyślna wartość + - 0. Więc w czym problem. Że czasem to zła wartość? Ale przecież nie problem tych danych żeby znaleźć. A_Bach - ΣΦ 21:46, 21 maja 2007 (CEST) ::Tak, ale w przypadku zwłaszcza niewielkich państw historycznych ta informacja nie ma znaczenia, i jej umieszczanie jest bezcelowe, a wprowadza niepotrzebną pozycję w szablonie. Dlaczego wszystkie inne niewypełnione parametry się nie pojawiają, a ten jeden owszem? Mogę prosić o usunięcie tego (chyba błędu) z kodu szablonu? Pozdrawiam, Klemens (dyskusja) 15:18, 24 maja 2007 (CEST) :::Pod jednym warunkiem, że przejrzysz liunkujące i tam gdzie jest 0 a parametr jest pusty, wtedy dopiszesz to 0 na sztywno. Oczywiście nie dotyczy to państw historycznych. One są wyjątkiem (ale tylko one). OK? Jeśli tak to już zmieniam. A_Bach - ΣΦ 17:47, 24 maja 2007 (CEST) Ramka flagi Ostatnio pojawiła się ramka przy fladze i wygląda ona fatalnie, gdyż ramka jest szersza od rysunku flagi. Aotearoa dyskusja 15:49, 31 sie 2007 (CEST) :No, wystarczyło zrewertować edycję IP-ka i już jest ok. Aotearoa dyskusja 15:51, 31 sie 2007 (CEST) dodatkowe dane Czy nie byłoby korzystnym dodać do infobxa PKB na mieszkańca i średnią długość życia mężczyzn i kobiet? Większość attlasów omawiających kolejno państwa takie informacje podaje. Wskaźniki te dostarczają wiele informacji "na pierwszy rzut oka"?--przempaw 13:41, 25 wrz 2007 (CEST) :PKB jest już od dwóch dni dodane (w instrukcji pojawi się jak zakończę zmieniać infobox). Co do średniej długości życia nie jestem przekonany, ale dodam przy kolejnych zmianach w ciągu kilku dni. ~malarz pl PISZ 18:16, 25 wrz 2007 (CEST) zmiana Proponuję zamienić typ państwa na forma rządów. Będzie bardziej odpowiednie.--Kamil Silesian (dyskusja) 16:57, 16 sty 2008 (CET) oraz sekcję Religia dominująca zmienić na Ważniejsze religie i dodać do sekcji Ludność. --Kamil Silesian (dyskusja) 18:39, 21 lut 2008 (CET)